Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earth working disc and more particularly to one which is designed to mix the soil rather than to turn it over.
2. Description of Prior Art
Gangs of discs such as those shown in FIG. 11 and 12, are commonly used to till the soil by turning over the soil as the gang of discs move forwardly along a field. Some prior art discs do not have small notches for the purpose of chopping corn stalks or the like, but essentially these discs work just like the discs shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. These prior art discs work like an ice cream scoop which extends under a strip of soil and turns it over. In this prior art disc structure t shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, whether there are small notches in it or not, these discs tend to slip and create a lot of friction as it scoops up the dirt and turns it over. In other words, the discs of the prior art do not turn at the same speed that they move through the soil. The notches in the prior art structures are not big enough to force the blades to turn. Consequently there is a need for a disc blade that mixes the soil for incorporation purposes instead of merely turning it over.
The present invention relates to a tillage member in the shape of a disc which has large notches which cause the disc to turn at the same speed as the forward speed of an implement to which it is attached, thereby mixing the soil and allowing the soil to be turned up in small chunks, some of which may pass through the large notches instead of turning over the soil. In order to achieve this mixing and pulling up of the soil for this purpose, the disc has an outer periphery with a concave side and a convex side. An opening in the center of the disc is provided for adapting the disc to be mounted for rotation about a generally horizontal axis.
The disc has a plurality of notches in the outer periphery thereof and a plurality of projections disposed respectively between adjacent ones of the notches. The number of notches is no less than six and no more than nine and the number of projections is no less than six and no more than nine.
Also, the depth of each notch is approximately fifty percent of the width of each notch. Each of the projections have a width at the outer periphery of the disc and the width of each projection equals the width of each notchxc2x1ten percent of the width of each notch. The disc has a minimum diameter of twenty-two inches and a maximum diameter of forty-two inches. In a preferred embodiment, the notch width is seven inchesxc2x1one-half inch. Also in a preferred embodiment, all of the projections are substantially identical and all of the notches are substantially identical.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tillage member which does a better job of mixing the soil and incorporating than prior art tillage members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disc which has large notches and thereby turns at the same speed as the forward speed of an implement to which it is attached as contrasted with prior art discs that turn slower, slip and turn the soil over.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved disc for agricultural purposes.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.